The Perfect Melody
by rock.an9el
Summary: Everything Harry wanted was to play the melody that was hunting him all day. As he succeeded, he found out that someone was listening to him play... and enjoyed it. A short story (and my first fanfic too) about Harry and the Heroine.


Note:

This is my very first fan fiction and I'm kind of nervous because of it. Not many people usually read my work because I'm not so confident in it, but I'm giving it my best to change that.

It's a short story and I don't know if there will be any more about Tokimeki Memorial Girls Side. I'm currently playing the game, and because Harry was the first guy I pursued, the first fanfic is dedicated to him . Also, I tried to make the heroine not so air-headed... I hope I succeeded…

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokimeki Memorial Girls Side Second Kiss or any parts of it.

The story is in Harrys POV.

* * *

**The perfect melody**

I was having a bad day. A really bad day.

The drummer of my band got sick so there's no practice until he gets better. And we have an important gig in just a week from now! If he took care of himself as I told him to… argh! I'm refusing to think about it anymore. I need to relax.

I couldn't wait for school to end. I was counting the hours, and then minutes… crap, why is it taking so long?!

I need to get to some quiet place as soon as I can. I don't know why, but this melody has been hunting me all day long, and if I don't play it soon, I'm gonna lose it entirely.

Shit, I already forgot a tone or two.

Finally, the last class was over, so I picked up my books and headed through the door as fast as I could. I was so focused on the melody I didn't notice anything around me.

I think that today I won't have a problem with those psychotic fan girls that follow me around every day. I heard that boutique Nanami was having a 30% off sales. At least some of my problems are solved. And I'll be seeing girls in sexy clothes… oh hell, Harry, stop thinking' about girls and focus on the song!

But I must admit I don't understand those kind of girls. I mean, they are cute… really cute, but they don't seem to get anything. They don't care about music at all, and they are not even slightly interested in the work that musicians put in their work. It's sad actually. It would be nice to talk about music with someone, and not just my band mates.

I finally found the music room. The coolest room in the whole school and my favorite as well.

I took a deep breath, took a guitar that was left against the wall and sat on the floor. It was cold, but I didn't care. Everything that mattered was my guitar and the melody.

It felt so nice in my hands. So right.

When my fingers touched the strings, I lost my breath.

This amazing melody filled the room. It was slow, but with the right flow. Every chord seemed like it was meant to be there, a part of it all. Without it, everything would suck.

I couldn't believe I was creating it. Damn, I'm good, I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes so I could fully enjoy it. I didn't even know what my fingers were doing. I was lost in this song… its power and sweetness.

When it was finally over, I took a deep breath and smiled. Hell, I don't remember the last time I was so fulfilled.

Suddenly, someone started clapping.

Surprised I jumped from the floor, almost breaking my guitar. Crap! When did she get in here?

- What the hell are you doing here?! - I asked the girl that was standing by the door. Her cheeks filled with a nice shade or red. Wow… she was cute. Her short brown hair was glowing from the sun that was coming from the window. Her figure was nice too…

- Oh… I'm sorry. I heard some beautiful music coming from this room so I got curious. - She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. I got the feeling she's not one of the crazy fan girls. Her eyes… there was not a bit of crazy in them. But that still didn't give her the right to spy on me!

- Then you shouldn't be so damn curiou… wait, what?! - Did she just say she liked my music?

- I said that I heard beautiful music coming from here. But, I didn't know that the person who was playing it was so much against any compliments. - She said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. - It surely won't happen again. Sorry for interrupting you. - The beautiful girl was opening the door, ready to leave. My heart stopped.

- Oh hell, wait! - U jumped and grabbed her hand. Why the hell did I do that?!

We were so close I could almost feel her heartbeat. Her face was red all over, and I bet mine was too. Shit, why was I blushing!? I had girls even closer than this, and I never blushed! What the hell was happening?!

Suddenly, all I could hear was that song again.

I let her hand go and took a step backwards. I had to clear my throat before I could speak.

- You really… liked my music? - I can't believe I asked that with an unsure voice. I'm supposed to be cool… supposed to be a man!

- I mean, of course you liked my music! My music is pure perfection! Actually, everything I make is perfect! I don't need compliments from anyone, especially from a girl which probably doesn't know a thing about music! - I felt proud as I didn't let her see how glad I was I got praised.

But that pride was soon replaced by wonder as she started to laugh. What the hell is going on with this girl?

- Fine, as you wish. I will not stand between you and your perfection. - She grinned. - What's your name, anyway? - She asked, looking really interested. I tried to look as serious as I could. Damn… I'm gonna have to say that shameful name out loud again…

- My name is… Hariya… noshin…

- Hariya Noshin?

- No, Hariya Kounoshin! Harry to you! - I was angry I had to say that name… that awful name…

- Hayja Kounoshin… interesting… - My name sounded sweeter coming from her lips. It made me hate it a little less.

- Well, Harry, I've got to go. My parents are going to get mad if I come home late. It was nice to meet you. - She smiled as she turned around and left.

Well… this was an interesting experience. I took a deep sigh and looked at my guitar. Shit, I didn't even ask her her name. Idiot!

At least I know why I had that melody in my head all day. It was supposed to bring her to me.

Even though I don't believe in fate and think it's bullshit, just as that story of the lighthouse, I know one thing… that song was for her. It was her.

And damn me if I don't finish it and prove it to her that my song… was perfect.


End file.
